The present day pool skimmers are found in above-ground pools and inside-ground pools. The above-ground pools have at least one faceplate that is attached to the wall of the pool, where the at least one faceplate functions as the pool skimmer. The inside-ground pools also have pool skimmers, where the pool skimmers are set into a beam in the concrete outer wall. The pool skimmers in the inside-ground pools are difficult to remove and modify. The present day pool skimmers are able to catch and remove debris, when the debris moves close to the pool skimmers. The existing mobile skimmers are managed by hand and need human intervention or complex and expensive electronic parts, such as remote controls and solar system.
As a solution, the present invention provides a pool skimmer which requires no external power or energy source. The present invention has no moving components or electric components, and the present invention attaches with an existing automatic pool cleaner in order to clean the surface of the pool water. Since there are no moving components and no external power or energy source, the present invention does not have a self-propulsion system and uses the propulsion system of the automatic pool cleaner. The present invention provides an affordable solution to clean the surface water of the pool while saving time and money for the pool owner. The present invention also provides an effective alternative for pools without wall skimmers or a complement to current inside-ground pools. Since the present invention cleans the water surface simultaneously with the automatic pool cleaner, the users of the pool can always access a clean pool without any floating particles or debris.